


Сны

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Один эпизод из лесного сидения Кита, Уилла и Дика.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается Гилберт Шекспир — младший брат Уилла.

Сон, столь явственный и яркий, что казался действительностью, и явь, — настолько невозможная, что Уилл все никак не мог привыкнуть к ней, в очередной раз перепутались, и понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы все встало на свои места.

Театр, с его почти невыносимыми, режущими глаза красками, шумом, выкриками и аплодисментами, запахами пыли и тяжелым духом дамаска остался во сне. Серый свет утра проникал сквозь дыры в стенах, кое-как законопаченные тряпьем, — и это была их общая, разделенная между ними троими, действительность.

Стены их маленького убежища за ночь покрылись инеем, Дик посапывал в противоположном углу, с другой стороны погасшего за ночь очага. Кит рядом шевельнулся во сне, и Уилл обнял его, прижимая к себе, прижимаясь — в поисках тепла, спасения от утренней смури и от удивительного, радостного, согревающего чувства, каждый раз сбивающего с толку и заставлявшего глупо улыбаться, стоило о нем вспомнить: он любит, он любим.

***

— Ты чего? — не открывая глаз, почти не шевеля губами, спросил Кит. Ему показалось — сама отступающая ночь, еще одна ночь в этом холодном, молчаливом, бескрайнем лесу, обнимает его, и только по ритму дыхания он понял и вспомнил — нет, это не шелест деревьев, вошедший в пряди волос и под кожу. Это Уилл, которому снова что-то привиделось во сне.  
Здесь, в этой хижине, в этом лесу, Кит почти не видел снов. Его разум, его стихи были — звездное небо над все еще голыми кронами. Снег на все еще не оттаявшей земле.

Здесь Кит мало ел и много спал, потому что торопиться оказалось некуда, так же, как подниматься спозаранку, затемно, чтобы успеть проскочить через Лондонский мост прежде, чем его закупорит многоглавая гидра из сотен телег, лошадей, кричащих торговцев и бешеной утренней толпы.

Тут, в Арденском лесу, осталась суть, оголившаяся из-под обветшалой так быстро одежды. Кит все еще спал без нее, забравшись на сооруженный ими всеми в шесть рук второй ярус кровати, а Уилл просыпался рядом с ним почти каждое утро, или полдень, или вечер.

Чтобы заставить говорить, спорить, огрызаться, стонать от удовольствия, или же молчать — о том же.

— Вертишься, будто к тебе ночью приходили поблудить местные феи, — проворчал Кит, и тут же, нашарив руку Уилла под одеялом, накрыл его ладонь своей.

***

— Мне снился театр, — отвечал Уилл, и тут же сжимал в ответ пальцы Кита в тоскующей ласке, и тут же целовал его плечо, шею, подвернувшуюся под поцелуй скулу, как будто они встретились после долгой разлуки, а не всего лишь уснули несколько часов назад под так и не оконченный спор. — Это было так... будто на самом деле, я даже подумал, что эта хижина — сон.  
Вся жизнь — сон, бесконечный сон, то радостный, то тоскливый, исполненный любви ли, страха. Да и смерть, по большому счету, сон —тоже. Не зря ведь, засыпая, оставляешь точно так же все земные заботы и радости. Одна любовь — реальна до дрожи, и только она одна и может вырвать из бесконечного сна. Это Уилл знал и раньше, но понял только здесь, в лесу, в хижине, потолок которой протекал от малейшего дождя, а сквозь дыры в стенах можно было бы охотиться на неосторожную дичь.

Впрочем, все это было неважно — пока можно было говорить, пререкаться, целоваться до саднящих губ и любить друг друга до изнеможения, потеряв всякую осторожность и стыд перед мающимся в своем углу Диком.

***

Кит слушал, не отвечая, после —делался листом бумаги, на котором можно было написать что-то простое и даже грубое. Написать касаниями рук или губ, поцелуем в шею или вздохом, отразившимся на коже теплым следом. Утро было ранним — непривычно ранним, и давило на веки, погружая в странное состояние между сном и явью.  
Это было — словно взгляд сквозь замочную скважину, такую узкую, что любой свет, проходя в нее, заострялся копьем.

Кит хотел сложить пару строк, и отдать их Уиллу — на подхват, по губам, в полуобороте. Но вместо этого ответил просто, громким шепотом:

— Иногда мне тоже кажется, что я скучаю по этой чертовой выгребной яме, Лондону, лондонским шлюхам — в бархатных масках и с задницами наголо. Но потом оказывается, что нет. Здесь, когда спишь, слышишь собственные мысли... Я давно не слышал такой тишины, как в этом лесу.

У них с Уиллом было одно одеяло на двоих — и рядом с ними Дик, спящий в одиночестве, мог бы считаться счастливчиком. Это одеяло они украли, и оно было не таким уж и плохим — во всяком случае, согревало. Кит натянул его на оголившееся плечо, и провел ладонью Уилла по своему животу — вниз и вверх.

—У нас с тобой очень много времени до смерти, Уилл Шекспир. И ты поймешь то, во что не верил вчера: есть на свете места, где твой бог не имеет зрения.

***

Ладонь не нужно было направлять — она находила свой путь сама: по теплой со сна коже, вниз, к жестким завиткам. Движение, ставшее привычным, — как будто Уилл делал то, что собирался сделать, для себя. Или не собирался, а лишь подумал о том, что это возможно? Или не подумал даже, просто Кит был продолжением его, его вторым я, его частью, отделенной от него по какой-то причине, и здесь, в лесу, вновь возвращенной. Безраздельно  
Дик перестал сопеть, зато заворочался, укрываясь с головой — в последнее время у него это вошло в привычку. Уилл не мог его осуждать, как не мог не стыдиться того, что он был счастлив, а Дик — нет. Как не мог перестать быть счастливым ни на минуту.

И он возразил Киту, с поцелуем, скользящим по коже, чувствуя, как его поцелуй отдается иным движением — у него под ладонью:

— Бог не может не видеть, даже если глаза его закрыты, даже если бы он укутался с головой, чтобы не видеть грехи созданного им мира. Он всемогущ и всеведущ и может делать то, что захочет. Но что до нас самих, до людей? Что будет, если мы вдруг станем делать каждый только то, что нам вздумается?

Что если мы будем стремиться к счастью, не думая, что наше счастье — несчастье ближнего?

***

Разум возвращался вместе с пробуждением, тут же всплескивая по глади бесконечной топи, как сорвавшаяся с крючка рыба. Тут были гибельные огни, вспыхивающие под зажмуренными веками в миг наибольшего удовольствия, и были споры — не утихающие ни на миг, даже когда те, кто вел их, молчали.  
— Ты так много знаешь о своем боге, Уилл Шекспир... — промурлыкал Кит, делая вид, что улыбается — хоть Уилл и не мог этого видеть, потому что сам был слеп. Касание руки, отнюдь не незрячее, сделало голову тяжелее, а мысли — напротив, такими легкими, что за ними не могла угнаться ни похоть, ни тьма. — Как будто это он, а не я. спит с тобой под одним одеялом и шепчет тебе на уши о своих секретах...

Кит подался на двинувшуюся в привычном, многообещающем ритме ладонь, и тут же перевернулся на живот, уходя от ласки, но приглашая к новой, поворачивая к Уиллу занавешенное встрепанными волосами лицо и посмеиваясь.

— Ничего не будет, Орфей. Ведь ничего до сих пор не случилось. Дождь из серы не пролился на твою кудрявую голову после того, как ты совершил содомский грех... Кстати, когда Бог должен был покарать тебя в последний раз, не припоминаешь?

***

— Ничего я о нем не знаю, Кит, да говоря по правде, и знать не слишком хочу, — для простого смертного подобное знание тяжело.  
Это было ересью, кощунством, мыслями, за которые не похвалили бы ни архиепископ Кентерберийский, ни папа Римский. Ну и что. Кто мог их слышать, кроме них самих, да еще замершего в своем углу, как мышь, Дика?

Уилл покачал головой, хотя, разумеется, Кит не мог его видеть. Как и он — выражения глаз Кита, выражения его лица, когда он перевернулся на живот, поддразнивая и — призывая. И Уилл почувствовал, как призыв этот отдается в самом корне его существа — жаром и тяжестью. А ведь, казалось бы?

И в самом деле — когда?

— Вчера в обед, кажется, хотя я не помню, чтобы мы обедали, — отвечал он со смешком, приподнимаясь, не отрывая ищущей ладони от знакомого до малейших черт тела, а губы следовали — за ладонью, и дыхание учащалось. У него, у Кита, у них обоих.

***

— Это было давно, как думаешь? — продолжал поддевать вопросами Кит, и вел себя так, как мог бы вести прикормленный кот, до последнего ожидающий, что ласкающая рука схватит его за шкирку и швырнет о стену. Уилл был рядом, и был всюду — так, как должно было витать в воздухе божественный промысел. Или божий? Или?.. — Мне кажется, ты стал любить меня меньше — во всяком случае, в первую неделю нашего здесь прозябания ты трахал меня так, что мне было больно двигаться после... Неужели забыл, что было между нами — там, в Лондоне?  
Нос Уилла почти уже зажил — и, как ни странно, без следа былого перелома, если не считать маленький рубчик, пометивший переносицу. Но Кит помнил те чувства, что кипели в нем, когда он саданул Уилла по лицу ногой, стоя на столе — пьяный, злобно-веселый, с сердцем, проваленным отчаяньем.

Это было так давно и недавно.

Кит вздохнул, ощущая, что в груди нет места для воздуха, и приподнял поясницу, послушно прогибаясь под поглаживание вдоль спины.

— Расскажи, в школе у тебя был постельный дружок? Я ни с кем не спал в одной постели так много, как с тобой. Хотя, в Кембридже случалось всякое... и всякие. Мы славно проводили время — так же, как с тобой, под одним одеялом.

***

— Я ничего не забыл, — возражал Уилл, поднимаясь на постели и отбрасывая одеяло. Холод тут же пробежал мурашками вдоль хребта, или это был не холод вовсе? Жар, сыпанувший следом, был похож на холод — так он был колюч. Кит, должно быть, испытывал то же самое: его кожа покрылась мурашками там, где ее не касались губы Уилла. Внутри сжимался тугой сладостный, дрожащий комок. Это было так странно — после всего ими пережитого, после всего, что уже бывало между ними, каждый раз все равно был как первый. — И я покажу тебе, что хочу тебя по-прежнему.  
Может быть, он хотел бы забыть о Лондоне. А может быть, хотел бы, чтобы его вовсе не было — Лондона. Никогда. Он не знал, вернется ли туда когда-нибудь, и не был уверен, что хочет возвращаться. Сейчас, гладя ягодицы Кита, приподнимая его бедра, сплевывая себе на ладонь, и тот час же пропуская ее вниз, под животом Кита, обхватывая его потяжелевшее естество.

— Я спал с Гилбертом, мастер Кит, до того дня, когда женился. У меня была вовсе не такая бурная жизнь.

Дик заворочался сильнее, потом сел на постели, отбросив одеяло. Встал, повернувшись к ним спиной, и так же, с прямой спиной проследовал к выходу.

— Я отлить!— сообщил он громко, ломким, напряженным голосом. А вслед хлопнула хлипкая дверь.

***

— Какой ты зануда, Уилл Шекспир... С таким-то прозванием — и не находишь для своего копья дырки, что могла бы скрасить однообразие. Хотя, я уже успел понять, что тот, кто лишается постельных друзей, часто тут же находит постельных подружек, и нередко не одну за раз...  
До того, как Кит закончил свою фразу, перейдя по ней от одной волны головокружительного удушья до второй, куда более жаркой, от одного прикосновения до другого, Дик Бербедж успел подняться со своей постели и хлопнуть дверью. Дернувшись под Уиллом от смеха, будто из-за щекотки, вскинув бедра в откровенно блядском, демонстративном движении. Кит крикнул ему вслед:

— Только не вздумай отливать слишком долго, не хочу, чтобы по вине моей невоздержанности у тебя кое-что отмерзло, посинело и отвалилось! Меж тем, — продолжил он снова полушепотом, словно и не прерывался, словно не воскрешал перед собой ненавистные образы из дурманных снов, ломящие скулы и зубы. — Меж тем, моего друга звали Томас... Томас Льюгар. Видишь, как мне везет с этим именем? Он был моим компаньоном в нескольких небольших путешествиях на континент в то время, когда мы все еще были молоды и зелены... И я спал с ним так много, что даже позабыл о том, как мне нравится делать это в одиночестве.

***

Дик ушел — сгорбленный, накинувший на плечи шерстяной плащ из тех, что они добыли в одну из своих вылазок, когда стало так голодно, и холодно, что, казалось, пришел конец.  
Кит тогда нашелся, впрочем, он всегда находил выход из любого положения. Всегда.

— У кого-то подружки, у кого-то — друзья... — знакомое имя заставило напрячься и скривиться как от зубной боли, но лишь на миг — фамилия была другой. Суть, впрочем, от этого не менялась, и новая жаркая волна затопила Уилла, заставив забыть о холоде. — Вы ведь были любовниками, так? Иначе бы ты о нем не вспомнил...

Как много я не знаю о тебе, Кит, Меркурий, Ртуть.. И как много не узнаю никогда.

Движение бедер навстречу напряженному естеству заставило шумно вздохнуть — будто Уилла ударили под дых. Ладонь заскользила по прогнувшейся пояснице, вдоль хребта, пальцы запутались в отросших до лопаток волосах, Уилл потянул за них, заставляя Кита приподняться — без всякой ласки.

***

Кит шумно сглотнул и улыбнулся почти мечтательно — он так давно не вспоминал то, чем доводилось согреваться в холодноватых стенах Кембриджа, так давно не воскрешал в воспоминаниях юношеские дурачества, что теперь они показались ему почти легендой, почти анекдотом, услышанным краем уха в каком-нибудь лондонском кабаке.  
— Да, были... Правда, я не слишком хорошо помню, что именно мы делали, когда оставались вдвоем — или не оставались. Наверное, мне нравилось. Как думаешь, Орфей, Бог видел нас? Может быть, это он меня спас, когда мне отказались присудить звание магистра искусств?

От напряжения застывшее в ожидании тело начало звенеть, как перетянутая струна. Воспоминания струились в венах вместо крови, вместо злости на то, что все еще не могло сделаться воспоминанием.

— Но я помню не только любовников. И не все они удостаиваются того, чтобы я держал их имена в памяти... Или даже трудился узнать их.

***

Уилл дернул сильнее, заставляя прогнуться, подняться, едва ли не встать на колени, вровень с ним. Заговорил тоже отчего-то шепотом, хотя их никто не мог услышать, никто, кроме лесной тишины, замершей перед весной. Сказал — скользя по животу от напряженного члена Кита до знакомо напрягшихся сосков, и обратно:  
— Даже не знаю, хочу ли я слышать, кого ты еще помнишь. И в связи с чем... Хочу ли я себе представлять их — с тобой? Вряд ли... Мне нужен только ты, ты-сейчас, ты-в настоящем, здесь, в этой хижине, или в чертовом напичканном теми, кто хочет тебя, кто спит с тобой, кто спал с тобой хоть один раз, как пасхальная булка изюмом, Лондоне.

Он все еще касался Кита грубо и одновременно ласково, между болью и нежностью, между умиранием — многократным, проверенным и воскрешением. Сальный, оплывший в лужицу светец стоял рядом, стоило протянуть руку. Ждать, думать и говорить стало невыносимо.

***

Кит был в восторге, и не скрывал этого — ни телом, ни согласным смехом, ни откликом на каждую предложенную ласку, замаскированную под попытку причинить боль. Восторг разливался под кожей — да, ты ведь тоже знаешь, как правильно, чтобы там ни говорил Томас — один из тех, кто носил это имя в моей спальне.  
Тут не было ни спальни в доме на Хог-Лейн, ни Лондона, ни дня, ни ночи — ничего, только скрип древнего леса, только обнаженные друг напротив друга души. Хранить секреты в таких местах было невозможно — и попросту опасно.

— А почему ты так уверен, что в этих местах, в твоем родном Уорикшире, неподалеку от Стратфорда и от могил твоих предков, Шекспир, нет никого, кто когда-либо спал со мной? Мне даже начинает казаться, что я близко, очень близко знавал кого-то из этого городка — ведь не зря его название показалось мне таким знакомым, когда ты назвал, откуда приехал...

Лжи и правды тоже не было. Уилл держал Кита за волосы, почти уже вздернув на колени, заставляя искать ладонями опору, дыша в шею, выдыхая ответы.

А Кит не умолкал ни на миг — ни словом, ни телом.

***

Кит плел свою сеть - сеть слов, вздохов, подначек и откровений. Уилл не знал уже, чему верить, а чему нет, что было правдой, а что мороком, проросшим влажным, росяным и ранним утром прямиком из бархатной ночи, проткнутой звездами, - такими яркими, которые Уилл помнил только в детстве.  
Казалось, это Кит следует теперь за Уиллом — след в след. Он был обманчиво послушен, подставлялся, выгибаясь под лаской по-кошачьи, и так же льнул к Уиллу и не переставал ершиться. Уилл знал, чего стоит все это послушание, делавшее его естество железным, а его самого будто окунавшее в жар, ему хотелось продлить эту пытку — и прекратить ее немедленно, а потому, притянув к себе Кита для короткого, смазанного поцелуя, он толкал его назад, на их убогое ложе, и торопливо зачерпывал остывшее сало. И торопился с ответом, но не торопился с движением, заставлявшим дрожать их обоих.

— Я так и знал, мастер Кит, что у тебя и тут найдутся любовники. Скажи-ка мне, есть уголок, где не было бы тех, кого совратил ты? Кто совратил тебя? Может быть, в Шотландии, в горах? Где-нибудь в лесной глуши?

***

Кит принимал то, что ему предлагалось — или навязывалось, связывая и навязая. Принимал с готовностью, не торопясь ни с ответом, ни с ответным движением бедер, кусая губы, часто, коротко вздыхая, поддаваясь хоть и легко, но с мучительной медлительностью.  
Торопиться было некуда. Дразнить, торопясь, — незачем.

— Есть, — проговорил Кит, и тут же протяжно застонал, чувствуя почти саднящее растяжение, и качнулся назад. Его волосы рассыпались по плечам и спине, стоило Уиллу отпустить их. Его живот почти касался постели, а руки по-прежнему слепо натыкались на края подмятого одеяла, неровности кое-как сколоченной лежанки и старые подушки, оставленные тут кем-то давно ушедшим. — Есть, мой Орфей... Там, где меня никогда не было...

Кит застонал снова, на сей раз — от нетерпения, и дернулся, насаживаясь так резко, что ему стало больно.

— И там,.. где ты забывал думать обо мне...

***

— Я никогда не забывал о тебе, — возражал Уилл, и речь его становилась прерывистой от сдерживаемых вздохов и сорвавшихся стонов. Кит был горячий и податливый, и тело его, в отличие от разума и языка, не дразнило Уилла, просто и обыкновенно давая то, что Уиллу было нужно сейчас, то, что значило для него больше, чем вся его прошлая жизнь, вместе взятая. А, может, ее и не было, никакой прошлой жизни? Может, она ему приснилась, как театр — сегодня? — Никогда не забывал, даже если думал, что ты обо мне и знать не желаешь больше.  
Кит отдавался — до боли, такой нужной сейчас обоим, настоящей. Кит отдавался, и Уилл поддавался ему, охотно принимая новые правила. Уилл шел за ним, — снова и снова, оставляя на бледной коже новые синяки рядом со старыми, проникая так глубоко, как только можно, и мучительно сожалея, что нельзя — глубже, до самой души.

***

Чужие воспоминания, сочащиеся, кровоточащие сквозь сбивчивый обмен фразами, вызывали злость — бессильную, как поиск новых, новых, новых способов получить удовольствие, отдаваясь, отдавая и беря одного и того же человека. Кит не верил и страдал от неверия в то, что можно открыть десяток миров, заглядывая в одни и те же глаза. Наверное, это было похоже на невозможность верить в то, во что верили другие. Наверное, это было так же безнадежно.  
Наверное, Уилл и сам не верил в то, что говорил, сходя с ума, оставляя на коже Кита новые и новые метки, прорастая в него, толкаясь в него сквозь препятствие, становящееся все более незначительным.

— Я убил бы тебя, чтобы ты не ощущал того, что сейчас ощущаешь, без меня и не со мной... — хрипло проговорил Кит, и уперся лбом в постель, чтобы не сделать еще больнее — себе.

То, о чем он думал, рваными рывками вздрагивая назад, чувствуя, насколько ему мало — возбуждало до головокружения. Он знал, что достаточно не будет никогда.

Он ощутил что-то мокрое и соленое на губах, и понял, что это кровь, сплывающая тонкими струйками из обеих ноздрей.

\- Я вернулся, - осторожно, опасливо оповестило светлеющее утро голосом Дика Бербеджа - и скрипом двери. И тут же оборвалось с надломом: - Ну черт вас побери...

***

Сам того не замечая, Уилл двигался рваными толчками, меняя ритм, вцепляясь в Кита так, словно они оба тонули в наплывающей из-за края зрения темноте. И только одно могло их спасти — объятия, неразрывные, несокрушимые. Было — больно, но посреди этой боли прорастало нечто новое, радостное, ликующее, и подменяло боль собой — с каждым новым движением все сильнее, пока, наконец, не вымыло полностью из жил.  
Губы ломило от желания — поцеловать Кита, и Уилл не стал противиться себе, потянул Кита вверх, усаживая к себе на колени, целуя шею, плечи, сквозь налипшие пряди, вновь обхватывая его естество. В этот момент не существовало для него никого, кроме Кита, и голос Дика, сокрушенный, обиженный, по-детски высокий, показался сейчас досадным комариным писком.

***

Прежде, чем войти, Дик сделал несколько кругов возле хижины, а потом долго мялся на пороге. Но холод брал свое, и Дик с обидой думал о тех, двоих, оставшихся в хижине. Марло, конечно, никогда не стыдился своей похоти, но Уилл следовал за ним, будто телок на шлейке, и Дику было обидно за друга. И страшно: а ну, как он тоже поддастся этому безумию? Память услужливо подсовывала уже дважды охватывавшее его в присутствии Марло непонятное возбуждение, и Дик предпочитал от их дел держаться подальше, охраняя себя. Голоса были по-прежнему тихими, может, они все же просто разговаривали? Такое тоже бывало, и часто, и бывало, Дик присоединялся, и Марло смеялся его шуткам, и тогда было хорошо, будто они друзья. Может, и сейчас так? Толкнув дверь, Дик понял, что чудовищно, ужасно ошибся. Сейчас, выгнувшегося, почти прильнувшего к Уиллу Марло можно было даже принять за девушку — из-за расыпанных волос и движений, совершаемых Уиллом. Если бы не рука Уилла, лежавшая на члене Кита, если бы...  
— Уилл, у него кровь! — вырвалось прежде, чем Дик успел подумать.

И правда, кровь густо текла по подбородку, размазывалась по шее, капала обильно на постель, а Марло и Уиллу было все ни по чем.

***

На губах было солоно и горячо, и этот соленый жар разрастался по телу изнутри. Кит знал, и это было единственным, что горело, что пульсировало в нем сейчас, что крючок, заброшенный им, глубоко засел в плоти Уилла, и эта рана будет кровоточить, будет такой же жаркой и соленой, как все пространство вокруг — всегда.  
Так же, как те крючки, что зацепились за сердце Кита, по одному — на удар, по одной безвестной, безымянной тени — на ответный удар.

Дик Бербедж оказался близко, там, внизу, как призрак. Он должен был вернуться — и вернулся, как одна рифма притягивает другую, потому что есть слова, связанные между собой неразрывно и незаживающе — лесками, держащимися на вонзенных в тело крючках.

Дик Бербедж стоял и смотрел, а потом воскликнул что-то глупое и неуместное, что-то про кровь, как будто он не знал, что кровь — это вино, а вино — это жизнь и яркий весенний рассвет над лесом, прочащий мороз и молох.

Кит потянул носом и облизнулся, улыбаясь Дику так, что тот заметно вздрогнул. И, откинув голову Уиллу на плечо, вздрогнул сам — и стало еще жарче, жарче, жарче.

***

За шумом в ушах, за стуком собственного сердца, среди мира, сузившегося до одного-единственного человека и одного-единственного движения, Уилл не расслышал, что сказал Дик. Он лишь ловил губы Кита — соленые, горячие, пряные, лишь чувствовал их совместное движение, близость Кита, — почти невыносимую, плавился и плавился в тигеле их совместной страсти, чтобы умереть, сладко и неотвратимо. В его ладонь тоже плеснуло вязким и горячим, Кит вздрогнул под ним, и Уилл больше не мог остановиться, последовал за ним, как следовал всегда, как и должно следовать Орфею за Меркурием, вниз, вниз, в долину смертной тени, чтобы, пройдя ее, встретить новый рассвет.  
***

Уилл должно быть, услышал его, но, услышав, не прекратил наоборот, стал целовать Марло, пачкаясь его кровью, и от этого Дика замутило — почти так же сильно, как от поцелуя Топклиффа. А следом ударил в нос острый, пряный запах семени, и Марло вздрогнул в руках его друга, а Дик, пошатываясь, сделал шаг назад — и уперся в чертову дверь хижины. В горле по-прежнему стоял ком, и сердце билось так быстро, как будто хотело выскочить из грудной клетки, но это было не страшно. Пугающим и отвратительным было другое — Дик вдруг почувствовал, как в паху нарастает знакомый жар и все его существо охватывает возбуждение. Он выскочил за дверь, не позаботившись даже закрыть ее, и судорожно хватал ртом холодный воздух, пока жар не утих.


End file.
